<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This Moment by YukinaZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113419">In This Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaZero/pseuds/YukinaZero'>YukinaZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dancing, Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaZero/pseuds/YukinaZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Reborn elope</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/ Reborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Redhood Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In This Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Gotham was hell, then Venice must be heaven Jason decided. With his head leaning on a strong skill clad chest he couldn't think of a single place on earth where he would rather be than right here. Swaying in the arms of the man he loved, on their wedding day. </p><p>Granted it wasn't much of a wedding seeing as they were the only people in attendance aside from the caterers. None of the papers signed today had been legal either but that was beside the point. The event was more symbolic than anything else. </p><p>The matching silver bands on their ring fingers were just icing on the cake.</p><p>Even if it was only for them or maybe that was exactly why, his husband had spared no expense on the event and looking at the unnecessarily lavish dancing hall surrounding him Jason couldn't help but feel fond.</p><p>"What are you thinking about mi amor?" a deep but surprisingly gentle voice whispered into his ear. </p><p>Jason raised his head off the elder man's chest and looked into those familiar dark eyes. Being held in his arms with the music flowing over them, it was like all of his otherworldly problems faded away leaving them bar to each other. </p><p>Renato Sinclair or Reborn as he prefered to be called was a breathtaking sight to behold but then again when wasn't he? Although Reborn had waxed countless poems towards the measure of his own beauty Jason still couldn't help but think he was undeserving of this amazing man.</p><p>If the man in question knew what he was thinking, he would no doubt say that he was the undeserving one being the hitman but Jason knew the truth. Saw the best in him. He reached up, which was a novel concept all on its own because Jason was 6’2 so there weren't a lot of people taller than him and sealed their lips together.</p><p>The kiss was warm and sweet, dousing him in a light sensation. When they pulled apart slightly breathless, they had stopped dancing and were clutching onto each other far more tightly then before. Afraid to let go, almost as if the other would disappear the moment they did.</p><p>“I’m just so grateful that I decided to take a chance on this. On us. Even if after today everything goes wrong again, this moment is more than worth it.” Jason said into the comforting silence around them.</p><p>Reborn lifted a hand to his face and stroked his check. “Words cannot describe how happy you make me. I will hold you in my arms for as long as you let me.”  He replied.</p><p>Jason’s eyes softened as he immediately understood what he was implying and shook his head. “I don't regret it. Everything I gave up to be here with you. If I had the chance to do it all over again I wouldn’t change a thing. I would give it up all over again to be here with you, at this moment.”</p><p>Reborn sucked in a sharp breath and after a few seconds his death grip loosened. After another pause they started to sway to the music again. Foreheads touching, they stay that way for long into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rare Pair Heaven! Come on people, I need some others with way too much time on their hands to jump on this ship with me!</p><p>Jason and Reborn are both very complex characters and I’m cutting a lot of corners by basically ignoring all of their tecknacallitys to skip to their happy ending. With that in mind I tried to make this story as non-sexual as possible to show how deeply emotionally invested both of them were in this relationship. They are both people that have a lot of baggage and insecurities so marriage is probably a commitment they never imagined for themselves. </p><p>I wanted this story to feel magical because this is a magical moment for both of these character’s but I'm not experienced in writing romance stories and I’m not too sure how well I did. If you see any grammatical errors or just want to tell me this is way too cheesy please don’t be afraid to do so in the comments! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>